


Walk A Miles In My Shoes

by Rowan_Twilight



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan_Twilight/pseuds/Rowan_Twilight
Summary: Never help a person in need. Especially when they are royalty.





	1. Dango is Mind-Bogglingly Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I know I haven't posted any more new chapters on my other works but this popped into my head while I was on holiday. My exams will be over soon so I will get you a new chapter for both stories.
> 
> I don't own Gintama unfortunately and I am not making any profit! Please don't sue I don't have the money T_T 
> 
> Please comment so I know your opinions! :)

Gintoki was enjoying a stroll in the sun, a lolly in one hand and his other resting in his kimono. He was passing through his streets of Kabukicho which were swarming with dirty people with filthy minds. The boots covering his feet crunched on the dirt path as he swarmed in and out of the mass of bodies, occasionally using his resting arm to swipe some yen from an unsuspecting victim. As he got to the end of that particular street he ducked into an alley way, smirking, and counted his spoils. 3200¥ was a good haul from these miscreants. On to the next! Eating well tonight, that was his aim. He was going to eat like a goddamn prince!

As he took one step out of the alley his was pushed back in by a man. An unusual man. Red eyes raked up and down, assessing the stranger. Jet black hair that set off a pair of beautiful azure eyes. Skin like porcelain, way too clean to be a native to this district. A cigarette was hanging from the corner of a rounded mouth that gave this pretty boy a slightly sharp edge which was solidified by broad shoulders and muscular limbs. The man’s clothes though were probably worth more money than Gintoki had seen in his entire life. It was a black kimono embodied with gold and white thread.

“Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. You’re far away from home, mate. People like you shouldn’t be hanging around a place like this. Be glad it was me you cornered and not some weird pervert.” A bored expressed was replaced with a lazy teasing smile. Gintoki hadn’t noticed this but the other man was in a stupor and at the sound of his voice the body before him and straightened up.

“Excuse me,” a bow followed, “please could you find a way for me to be able to live here for a week. I need to get away from home for a while and be outside of my comfort zone. I will pay you handsomely.” The promise of pay sealed the deal and a plan had already started to formulate under the mop of silver curls.

“You should have talked about pay before you started to gab, kid. I have a plan but let’s get you back to my apartment and talk it through first. C’mon follow me.” As Gintoki pushed past he smelt the aroma that was surround the boy; strawberries and candy floss. Jesus it was like this boy had been born just to be a Gin-trap. Still, he grabbed the sleeves of expensive cloth and descended into the milling crowds. Market day was the best day for sneaking around to not be noticed, the silver head wondered if this kid had planned to leave on a market day on purpose. Probably not but it was an interesting thought. His apartment was a bit of a trek from here but once they got out of the crowds they could move more freely.

When they reached the apartment in question. Gintoki immediately went in and found the lose floor board to save his money for when he was hungry enough to have food after this little job had ended.

“Uh, what are you doing?” The man had now got a bit more confident behind closed doors.

“Saving for when I next have to eat again. If you leave me any that is.” Gintoki just smirked. “C’mon man sit down. I know the couch doesn’t look too great but I am not an aristocrat so it isn’t going to be like some palace. It won’t bite” With the rich kid sitting on the only sofa he lent against the opposite wall. “Now first off let’s do introductions. I’m Sakata Gintoki and you are…?”

“Hijikata Toushirou.” Was the curt reply.

“Okay that’s a start. Now for my plan. You want to live outside of the crappy rich-people walls that have been surrounding you for years, yes? From the looks of you people will be looking if you go missing for a week so hear is what I propose we do. I know a guy who can switch our souls. I go into your body for a week and you come into mine. Not that I have done this before but our bodies will stay the same more or less but our minds will be our own. You will live as me and I, you. You won’t have to hide from anybody looking for you as I would be there. You see it is fool proof. Admittedly we will have to tell a few select people who we really are so they can cover for us because no offence I am not sure you can handle being me for a day let alone a week. What do you say?”

“It sounds like a better deal than I can get with most. So yes let’s do it.” The blue eyes had made their decision.

“Okay, follow me lets go tell one of my people first.” Gin was a blur as he headed downstairs with only rich food on his mind. “Oi Ba-chan you haven’t died have you? I need to talk to you.” Hijikata was surprised at the other man’s lack of manners as he strolled into the snack shop below the apartment that Gintoki called home.

“What is it, you idiot perm? Come to pay rent?”

“No Ba-chan we agreed I didn’t have to pay for rent anymore, c’mon are you getting so old you can’t remember?! Anyway, this is Hijikata Toushirou and I shall be soul swapping to help this man in need forget the pressures of the upper-class for a week. Oogushi, this is Otose one of the 4 divas of Kabukicho. Wait a second.” A confused look spread across Gin’s features for a moment. “Oogushi-kun how good are you with a sword?”

“WHO THE HELL IS OOGUSHI-KUN? And I have never been in a real sword but those I have sparred against say I am pretty good. Why?”

“I have a deal with this old wrench that I protect her and in turn get the apartment as payment. Otose just be extra careful this week. Don’t want to dying in the next seven days and leaving me a bad conscious. Okay, Oogushi now we sneak into your house and tell your person and then we will sneak back out and soul switch.”

“Erm, Gintoki? You do realise he is the Prince right?” Otose looked amused and slightly worried around her cigarette at the lazy man’s lack of knowledge of the situation.

“EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHATTTTTTT? Oogushi-kun can’t be a prince can he? Oogushi-kun?” Gintoki started to sweat bullets and his eyes darted around.

“Um she is right Sakata-san. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner but I thought if I did you wouldn’t help.”

“Shit, Okay how about you write a letter to whomever, we soul switch then you show me back to the castle.” That was the plan both agreed to as they set off to the Soul Switching Shop.

It was just down the street from Snack Otose posed as a dango shop called Soul-Filling Sweets. When they got to the counter Gin asked for the Soul-Swap Surprise and got two sticks of dango in return. It was a simple process each eat one stick and the souls are switched through the sweets. Simple. The switch was relatively harmless until the pains of the bodies they now inhabited were thrown upon the mind. Withdrawal symptoms crushed Gintoki’s mind and old injuries swamped Hijikata’s.

“Now I am gonna wander around and hope they find me. If you ever need help or anything just sneak into the castle the way you left and find me okay?” It was weird hearing his voice when Gintoki spoke as he got up and left. “See you later.”

* * *

 

_Day 1 ~ 12:00 ~ Gintoki_

Holy flying crap. This kid literally had the easy life. He still hadn’t moved from his bed where he was dumped an hour and 45 minutes ago. This was the life! The room was in a western style with a bed rather than a futon and lots of sofas with push cushions.

~*Knock Knock*~

“Yes?” Gintoki was startled he didn’t know how to pretend to be the man whose body he wore. As the door opened he saw a gorilla and what looked like a sadist walk through the threshold wearing guard uniform. “Uh is one of you Kondou-san?” He was silently begging that one of them was the person in question so he could give them the letter that was burning a hole through the kimono he was wearing.

“Yes, that’s me, Toshi, you know that. Is there something wrong?” The gorilla spoke. What why was a gorilla speaking? How did it speak? Who taught it the powers of Japanese language? But if this gorilla said it was Kondou-san then it was Kondou-san.

“Here have this,” the letter was throw into the face that claimed to the recipient. Gintoki stood awkwardly as the man read the letter with the child of a guard looking over his shoulder. There was a long pregnant pause as the two men deliberated over the contents.

“Well, I guess some introductions are in order then.” Kondou-san laughed and scratched his head. “I’m Kondou Isao, head of the guard and one of the personal guards to the prince. This is Okita Sougo, my second in command and the other personal guard to the prince.” The kid wore a deadpan and waved absently at the phoney prince before him. The muddy eyes were trying to read the mystery before him while feeling the slight pang of annoyance; it was usually really easy to read what the prince was thinking but now it was like looking in the mirror. Damn.

“In body I am Hijikata Toushirou but in mind I am Sakata Gintoki. Is there anything I need to know to be this guy more convincingly?” He really needed to be able to play the part because if not he was sure that someone will probably notice. Pretending to be the prince has that hazard.

“Hijikata-san has a short temper, mayonnaise addiction and is an extremely closeted gay boy.” Okita said monotonously. Oh the prince was a closet case eh? Or was the kid joking?Well regardless Gintoki hope the guy had fun in Narnia.

“Sougo please don’t speak badly of Toshi, he is the prince remember.” Kondou’s words were barely a scolding.

“Don’t worry about it Kondou-san I can do everything but how much is a mayonnaise addiction…?” He soon found out why he shouldn’t have asked the question.

* * *

 

_Day 1 ~ 21:00 ~ Hijikata_

He was so glad this day was over. It was tough but it was so freeing to be away from the castle. He hadn’t eaten yet but his body didn’t feel like it had to. Hang on. Not his body but Sakata-san’s body and what a fine body it was. Not in just aesthetics, but in fitness as well. It was pure muscle underneath silk like skin which was unusual for a person who had to go days without eating. Hijikata had never been so close to such a perfect guy and it was going to his head slightly. When he looked in the mirror he was mesmerised by the way the light caught the silver perms and the way the red seemed to move in the irises. This guy was a work of art.

The raven head couldn’t keep his mind on it. Even though his body didn't need food at the particular moment there was a small pinch in his stomach that was a sign that soon he would feel the consequences if he didn’t get a means of food soon. He was going to have to sneak back into the castle to meet with Gintoki to see how it was done. The thought of the action put his heart at full speed. If the guards were to catch him he would be instantly killed; it was a huge risk compared to his last escapade. Would he be able to manage it? He looked down into his clenched fist and remembered. His current body was in perfect shape. Overlapping muscles that enveloped a broad but agile frame. Without him think about it the limbs and torso moved with a lithe that matched a prowling big cat. It was decided, he hoped the original perm-head was waiting for him.

Off he the worn sofa he stood and went to the door. It took another second with a deep breath for him to make up him mind. He stepped out into the street and looked above him. The sky was dark but no stars were able to be seen where he was standing unlike the palace grounds. It was one thing he missed about the palace grounds; the sight of the flickering lights on the ebony background. He started a brisk walk towards the west side of the castle walls where hugging the edge of the said wall was a children’s park that had a brook running through it. This same brook passed through the castle grounds and even though it has grating to stop people coming in or out there was two loose bars that could be moved to let a person crawl through. When he approached he was careful to make sure no one was watching then got down behind the bushes that covered the hole in the wall. Once he was through he was sat in the rose bushes that his bedroom window overlooked. Make no mistake in thinking his bedroom was right next to the wall. Oh no. In-between the bushes and his window was about 350m of neatly trimmed lawn. He waited for a few moments making sure he couldn’t see any movement and then made the dash to the window which was quite a short time as his body when forced to run was took long, quick strides.

* * *

 

_Day 1 ~ Gintoki ~ 21:45_

When he heard a sound at the window Gintoki turned around from the comic book he was reading. (Why hadn’t he discovered comic books before? They were a god’s gift) It was unsettling to see his own face crawling through the window pane. The uneasiness settled into his bones and he couldn’t shake it off but he went to help the man anyway.

“Woah man I didn’t expect you back so soon. And Dayyymmnnn I didn’t realise I was that sexy.” The grin he wore was wolfish. “What do you want?” At the question his azure eyes softened so that Hijikata didn’t bolt. The poor man looked like an escaped convict with his eyes darting this way and that. To answer Hijikata drew a long, deep breath while combing his hands through the silver permy locks.

“Food, money. How do I get them? Also you mentioned a job you have with Otose-san. Do you have any other duties to take care of?” Red eyes looked at what was his old body trying to read its face but it was traitorous to its own mind.

“Well the food bit is easy. You used the money you get to pay for food at shops and restaurants. You have to be stingy with it the cash though or else you will burn a hole through it quicker than you can make it again. Gaining the money however is mostly done by theft. You brush past people and grab the yen they are holding and slip away. Don’t worry my body will know what to do. Try not to panic when you do it though. You need to stay as emotionless as possible and then people won’t suspect you. If you are shaking and looking around the whole goddamn place then suspicions will rise which will result in you getting caught.” Gintoki rubbed his chin in thought. “I don’t have any duties per say but I have a few rag tag jobs you can do if they money is ridiculously hard to come by. Yet I don’t think you want to know what they are.” His blue eyes were guarding in hope that Hijikata wouldn’t ask but alas it was in vain.

“Just tell me they can’t be that bad.” He totally underestimated how deprived and desperate a street urchin could get.

“Well the most respectable job is helping out at Takamagahara. Use the phrase ‘Just do it’ and you’ll be fine. Women love a good catch phrase. The second job is helping out at the Kamakko Club where you’ll have to go by the name Paako.” He took a breath before continuing. “Just a few miles out of town there is a place called Yoshiwara where you can sell yourself for a decent amount. You will have to find Tsukuyo and tell her to let you do the usual.”

“You’re kidding. No way man, I’ll do the Takamagahara job but the other ones are a no go.” Hijikata shuddered at the thought of the okama club but he was drawn to the idea of sex even if it was prostitution. He would never admit it out loud.

“Well okay but just remember this when you are starving. Anyways I have a bone to pick with you mister.” He growled out the last sentence that set Hijikata’s -well Gintoki’s technically- blood on fire. “What is with the mayonnaise addiction, Mayora? Are you trying to kill yourself via high cholesterol?”

“Mayonnaise is the food of the almighty. It is the stuff of dre-” The men were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. In the entry way was Gorilla and Sougo. Their body language flipped to aggressive as soon as they saw the unknown tall silver head next to the body of their prince.

“Gintoki-san, I hope this is your body and not an intruder.” Kondou was wary but Sougo just looked bored. Eventually the mop of silver nodded with wide eyes while anticipating the worse.

…

“Well, Hijikata-san you look exactly like those men that are in those dirty magazines under your bed.” A sadist smile pulls across the sandy man’s face as he watched the unknown body before him tremble with rage and a blush lightly brush his features. His job here was done.


	2. Nothing is ever Cheap. Period.

Day 2 ~ 11:00 am ~ Hijikata Toushirou

He got up with a groan and a grumble. Last night had been a shit night. The nightmares that clung to this body were so vivid and haunting that they still plagued him using the backs of the pale eyelids as a screen when he dared to close his eyes. Shuddering his whole body he looked over at the clock, which blinked the numbers 11:02 at him. It wasn’t surprising that it was so late in the morning with how badly this body slept. He stumbled to his stolen feet and shrugged on his clothes so he could slip through the crowd. As he got to the door however he hesitated. There was a gurgle from his stomach so he turned on his heel to grab the money that was stored under the floorboards. It would be okay to use it, wouldn’t it? He wouldn’t eat much and the food couldn’t be that expensive right? It must have been scare tactics so that the man who was inside his body was able to have money after this whole transgression. It would be okay, he’ll just ask Otose for the cheapest place in the area. Yeah, he wouldn’t be able to go wrong. He trudged down the stairs to pop into the snack shop below and ask his question. A few minutes later he left with a bruised pride and a sinking heart. The old lady had laughed at him after his request with her cigarette balanced precariously on her lips. After she had finished she did give him directions to the cheapest joint around the block but he was warned not to have any hopes. It would still be very dear.

All he had was a bowl of ramen with the almighty condiment on top but it had cost about three-quarters of the handful of cash he had. This wasn’t good. Gintoki had been right he shouldn’t just eat willy-nilly, he needed to be careful with the money or else he would have to take an unsavoury job. When he came out his body automatically started to walk around the busy streets in order to get cash which was a relief. He needs to replace what he had used and fast. He hadn't have guessed that it would cost this much in this district. It was cheap in respects to what kind of money he dealt with at the palace yet it was such a heavy price when you haven't got much money in the first place. His mind started to panic. If he couldn't eat 3 meals a day then this body will fall into disrepair and any sane person wouldn't want to destroy this work of art. He made up his mind and went to Takamagahara to see if they had any jobs lying around. They had to have, right?

Nope, no they didn't. The gorgeous man, Kyoushirou, had sent him out the door saying they had another guy called Sakata Kintoki that wanted the position full time. That little rat. He hated him as soon as he saw the man. He looked so much like the body he possessed and yet it looked so wrong. Gintoki's body was effortlessly perfect but Kintoki's, on the other hand, was trying too hard to be perfect. Hijikata wasn't impressed at all. He was going to stay with this body forever.

 

Wait, what?

 

Nonononononononononono. Hijikata couldn't get attached at all. After this week he will never see the guy again ever and here he was getting attached because of a pretty face. It wasn't as if the guy was a decent person. He was a sarcastic little brat that.... that made his blood rush and his head spin like never before. It was too early for this bullshit. 1:17 pm was too early to deal with this crap, oh yes. 

* * *

 

Day 2 ~ 13:00 pm ~ Sakata Gintoki

It was so good sleeping without nightmares. He actually slept through an entire night which hadn't happened since Shoyo-sensi left. Breakfast had been heavenly and lunch had followed in a similar fashion. He had gorged himself and was now sleeping off his little food baby in the sun. Gintoki has a very happy mind. His body, however, woke him up from his peaceful slumber and started to guide him down the winding staircases to a little dojo. A little dojo containing a gorilla. Oh, wait he had gotten mixed up again it was only Kondou. Who, was looking up at him with a surprised expression. 

"I didn't expect to see you here at all this week."

"Why? Whats going on?" Gintoki was looking rather worried. He wouldn't be surprised with what the little sadist had said that they had met here so Hijikata could be shown the ropes of sex between men. He didn't wanna go through what sounded a lot like daily lessons if they were on that subject.

"Everyday myself and Toshi spar just so he can learn how to defend himself. I wouldn't mind sparring with you but I won't force the idea upon you." Kondo looked at him smiling and even Takasugi wouldn't be able to say no. 

"Fine, where is the gear? I don't wanna ruin any of these kimonos." Kondou pointed towards a little room to the back of the room so Gintoki slipped into it. He so far hadn't looked at his body in the mirror because he knew that if he did then he would be lost to it and things would escalate very quickly. All of his preventions where in vain though as in the changing rooms there was a mirror that covered the west wall. Jesus, royalty were narcissistic bastards, weren't they? He managed to get changed without glancing in the mirror but it was tempting and he didn't think he was able to do it again. 

When he came out there were two Bokens in Kondo's hand. He threw one to Gintoki who caught it with ease. This body was used to this but his mind wasn't used to this body so it would take a while to be on a form that Gin considered half decent. He positioned himself in front of Kondo in a stance his body was unfamiliar but it was a great defensive position. He didn't want to take the offensive just yet. 

They sparred for a while and all the while Gin didn't try one hit on Kondou. The gorilla couldn't get one hit on the prince at all. 

"Say, Sakata, are you not attacking, on purpose?" Kondou stopped the match as he was panting and sweating heavily. 

Gintoki straightened up and cocked his head to the side. "Maybe, Guard-san." 

"Haha, you're smarter than you look. Why not tomorrow you come into the war meeting? I was originally going to make an excuse as to why the prince can't come but I think you will be able to give us a unique insight. What do you say?"

"Hmmm, I might pop my head in. Anyways I am going to have a shower." The black-haired man turned on his heel to go towards the changing rooms and was surprised to find the gorilla not following him. "Hey, Kondou are you not coming?" 

"Ah no. That's the Royal changing rooms I am forbidden to use them. See you later Gintoki." The man waved and headed out of the dojo. So Gin turned around and headed into the changing rooms and straight into the shower after being very careful not to look in the mirror while stripping off the sweaty clothing. The running water was nice over his body and he was able to relax again. He relaxed way too much. As he stepped out of the shower with the towel around his hips his blue eyes caught the ones in the mirror and he was caught like a fish on a hook. He was mesmerised and in his mind, Gintoki was drooling ever so slightly. The body was very defined and muscular for a prince and the pale skin set off the hair and the eyes beautifully. An image rose in Gintoki's head about them kissing and the body exploded into a blush. He might have been able to control it that first night with Sougo but that was different. This was an attack from within. And Jesus Christ that blush was doing things to Gin. Another image had risen up in his brain that made the body shudder violently and the blush to go down to the chest. 

The image was from Gintoki's real point of view with the raven head tied up below him. He looked straight out of porno and it did things both to Gintoki's mind and Hijikata's body. Gin smirked it looked like as well as being a closeted gay this man was a closeted masochist. 

Gin really wanted to see Hijikata tonight but he had the feeling that he wasn't going to come.

* * *

 

Day 2 ~ 23:16 pm ~ Hijikata Toushiro

He was pushing it trying to get into the palace again tonight but he had to see Gintoki. He needed advice. All the money had gone. He had drunk it all away in a stupor when he realised how much if an idiot he was. Shit. He had tried the Okama bar but it just didn't work. His body had hated every second of it and he didn't want that unpleasant feeling again. Ugh, he didn't know what to do. He would have to talk to him. Talk and only talk. Nothing else, no kissing, no monkey business. Absolutely none whatsoever. 

By the time he had gotten into the palace and into his bedroom Gintoki was lying on his bed and he looked very much asleep. Toshi was drawn to him and he found himself bending down and giving him a kiss. A light one, not a forceful one. He jumped back a couple of steps when he realised what he had done. SHIIITTT. Why the fuck did he do that? 

Gintoki started to smirk and his eyes slowly opened. "Why Oogushi-kun you were praying on the sweet innocence of a man whilst he was asleep shame on you. What do you want?" It was hard to read Gintoki's face but Toshi was sure he saw a glimpse of a pleased expression.

"Um, I wanna swap back. I have had enough. Please, can we swap back?" He hoped his begging would change the man's mind without too many questions.

"You've spent all of the money haven't you?" There was a knowing smirk on the raven heads lips. "Nope, I refuse. I want you to live one day without any money. When was the last time you ate?"

"Um? This morning maybe?" Panic rose in the red eyes. "Why? I've tried all the respectable jobs and they didn't work out." 

A smile the devil would have been proud of rose on Hijikata's body's lips. "Well then there is one more job isn't they Oougshi? And if your body's reaction to any sexual activities is anything to go by then I would say you are a bit curious." 

 

Damn he knew he shouldn't have come tonight. 

 

"Fine. I will be back the day after tomorrow and we can get our souls switched back. Deal?" 

 

"....Deal"


	3. Never Offend a Women. Especially If She Is a Prostitute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well is this a blast from the past or what? Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while T.T I have been struggling with my A-levels and my mental health. My sincerest apologies!! 
> 
> Also, it gets a little steamy (or at least I hope so. This is my first time writing sexy stuff) so if you don't like it just skip it!

Day 3 ~ 5:30 pm ~ Hijikata Toushirou 

 

All day he had spent panicking. There was no way he was going to go to Yoshiwara. No way in hell. 

Awwww fuck. 

He stopped walking and saw the sign he was stood under. He didn't even need to think about where he was going. It seems like this destination is very common to Gintoki. Too common for it just to be for the money. All around him were brilliant lights and brightly clad women, giggling in groups as men and women alike stared with longing. This was a first for him but the abuse on his senses was not unwelcome. Now he was here Toshi was deeply intrigued and only wanted to go further into the mass of hotels. His feet started walking but this time they were not on autopilot this was his wanting driving the muscles. His gaze was fixed onto the sex shops that lined the street. The flush on his cheeks mirrored his innocent thoughts as his gazed looked over things that he never thought could be used for pleasure in his life. Handcuffs. Whips. Chains. The list could go on but he was soon stopped by a beautiful lady in a wheelchair. 

"Gin-san! How lovely it is to see you. Seita would have loved to see you but unfortunately, he is bed sick today."

"Oh really? I hope he gets better soon. If he isn't on his feet tomorrow I will come and visit him." Hijikatas mind went blank and he mind started to race as words just slipped off of his tongue. "Do you know where Tsukuyo is tonight?" 

The lady gave a small cheeky smile, "yes, she is up in the Moonlight Gardens. She has missed you though; you haven't come to visit in a while." 

 "I'm really sorry a lot of things came up recently. Thank you though." He gave a slight bow and let his feet direct him to the gardens. This gesture, however, worried Hinowa but she put down the sudden politeness down to his wanting to see Tsukuyo. She had never accepted the hint that both of them had thrown at her about Gintoki batting for the other team. 

 

When he arrived at the Moonlight Gardens, Hijikata's breath was taken away. There were so many flowers here some that were so rare that only the royal families had natural bushes of them. He wondered how they got here. But as he neared the centre there were more and more flowers that he couldn't recognise at all. He had suspicions that they were the only specimens of their kind. There was a girl sat there on a bench smoking while looking out over Yoshiwara with affection in her eyes. It was obvious she was the guardian of this place and her love of it showed. He cleared his throat to get her attention. 

"Hello Gintoki, are you looking for some fun again?" There was no judgement in her voice which Hijikata had kind of expected. 

"Yeah," he decided a short answer would be better because he didn't want to blab himself into being found. 

"Okay, I have just the room for you."

* * *

 

Day 3 ~ 7 pm ~ Sakata Gintoki

 

AAAhhhhhhhhhh

 

The dull war meeting had come to an end and thank the lord for it. Every single person in that room was a moron and had never been in a real battle in their miserable lives. He hated how pompous they had been when he had entered. They did not care that they would be throwing lives away for stupid strategies that would have never succeeded. Their lack of experience bothered Gintoki to his core. He found great amusement planning it all for them as they watched with the shock on their faces. Inevitably one of the more decorated men tried to find flaws in Gins plan but to no avail. The king looked both impressed with the body of his son and appalled at the minds of his war council. 

When he got back to his room he wanted nothing more but to switch back into his body. This had been more than he wanted to contend with. Hijikata should be here soon, right? Then the both of them could clean up this mess and Gintoki could drill military strategy into his counterparts head so that the bastards never threw away lives again. There was no point however waiting and getting tense in the process. He wandered into the bathroom that was attached to his room and ran the bath. He knew that he should have got the maids to do it to avoid suspicion but he didn't have the heart to. They already did so much for him. They got him the daily comics even the ones that sold out immediately. They treated Gintoki too well. 

As he stripped off the official garments his eyes caught the mirror behind him and eyed up the body in the mirror. Yes, this body was beautiful and it made him react more than any man had before. All he wanted to do was be underneath this man and to feel him squirm in pleasure as Gin reached deep inside of him. 

 

NO. These thoughts were forbidden. He was not about to become the Fuck buddy of the prince. But... the mirror overlooked the bath. He could have some fun with himself and fill his wank bank for a few months yet. The thought of it had already made the body hard but Gintoki's mind didn't have an ounce of arousal clouding his thought. That was until his hand gripped the member and a murmur rippled through his lips. The sound of the almost guarded moan went to Gintoki's head and he couldn't hold back. His hand kept pumping at an almost painfully slow pace as he watched the body twitch and blush in the mirror. It was obvious that the prince had only ever pleasured himself because soon the waves of orgasm washed through him and his legs started to shake. 

He would never forget that sign for as long as Gintoki lives. The image of the bright red and shaking prince with sweat drenching his body and cum in his hands was burned into Gin's memory. 

* * *

 

Day 4 ~ 11 am ~ Sakata Gintoki

 

Hijikata never showed up last night and after his little raunchy episode, it made him feel weird. After he slept on it, he decided he won't be doing it again. It wasn't his body so he should have never gone over such a boundary without Hijikata knowing or at least aware. 

 

He just hoped that he would see his face at the window tonight. 

* * *

Day 5 ~ 5 pm ~ Sakata Gintoki

 

Still, Hijikata was a no-show. What the hell was that boy doing?! Gintoki was so wound up by this point he was tempted to go find him and drag him back by his ear! How dare Toshi leave him here in this stuffy, suffocating environment. If he didn't drag his ass here by 11:30 he would go back to Kabuchou and rain hellfire on his ass. 

* * *

 

Day 6 ~ 12:30 am ~ Sakata Gintoki

 

Gin had just spent the last five minutes waking up the ridiculous owner of the Soul-Filling sweet and demanding him for the dango to undo a soul swap. It took an extra 15 minutes to calm the owner down and stop him from crying about how his wife left him for another soul swapping dango maker. Like Gintoki really cared. As soon as the dango was in his hand he dashed off to his apartment. He was stopped before he could go upstairs to his front door by Otose who was closing up her shop for the night. 

"He isn't here and he hasn't been for a couple of days. I think he might be dead. He is much better at achieving your goals than you ever were, idiot perm." Even with the joke, there was a worried look in her eyes. "He hasn't been seen by anyone I know," and that's all it took for Gintoki to start running towards Yoshiwara. 

 

When he got there he quickly found Tsukuyo which was a blessing. Sometimes it was a pain to find her as she was very good at hiding. 

"I want to visit Sakata, please, can you tell me what room he is in." He searched her eyes hoping that he wasn't here.

"He's in the top floor of the Jaded Lily Hotel at the moment. He is very popular so I don't think you will get him tonight." Her voice was grim but she waved her hand in dismissal. She wasn't going to stop him the young man looked flustered but rich. It would be a great source of income if Gintoki did get him tonight. She closed her eyes as she took a long drag from her Kiseru and when she opened her eyes she was unsurprised to see the young man had gone. 

* * *

 

Day 6 ~ 4:15 am ~ Hijikata Toushiro 

 

He was in a place of ecstasy. At first, the act of sex had scared and embarrassed him but now he was a slave to the act. He couldn't number the men that had bedded him. They were always wandering in and he was always welcoming them into his arms. This current man was tall and muscular with a flop of green hair. He wasn't gentle, not at all but he had been at this for days so slowly he had lost feeling in his bum but he could still feel the movement deep within and it was driving him insane. The thrusts were erratic and strong. They sent wet sounds of slapping flesh into the room. His moans were getting rawer as his voice protested the repetitiveness of the same sound. He faintly heard banging from below but it was overcome by the roaring in his ears as his body orgasmed again for the hundredth time since he came here. There wasn't a lot coming out but the feeling was still as powerful and as addictive as ever. So addictive he only just heard the door slam open. 

* * *

 

Day 6 ~ 4:23 am ~ Sakata Gintoki

 

"Sorry I'm with another customer at the moment why don't you wait out in the hall until we are finished?" Gin heard his own voice say lucidly but his eyes were stuck on the sight before him.

There was his body on the floor with a golden kimono off the shoulders revealing his chest. Revealing his scars. His eyes were at half-mast with pleasure and his mouth was in the shape of a silent oh as the male on top thrusted relentlessly into his ass. His curls were slickened down with sweat and his breaths were short and quick. The sound and smell of sex gave Hijikata's body a small sizzle of excitement but it had Gintoki's mind a lurch of nausea. 

His mind went blank and he lundged.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also if anyone wants to beta this story then let me know :)


End file.
